


The Vampire and the Bumblebee

by McDanno_Girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanno_Girl/pseuds/McDanno_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one in which Gracie is a worldly woman of ten and three quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire and the Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the recently released stills from the Halloween episode, but mostly [this one](http://bookemdanno.net/photos/displayimage.php?pid=78567). Since the episode hasn't aired, no major spoilers that I'm aware of.
> 
> You can all also partially blame [SheppardMcKay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay) for this as the revenge plot bunnies she throws are nasty little creatures. She also did a very quick read through but this hasn't truly been beta'd so all errors are completely mine.

Grace may only be ten (and three quarters thank you very much), but that doesn’t mean that she’s blind. She sees things. Lots of things. She sees the crumbs of the malasadas her Danno ate on his tie when he tells her that of course he had a healthy breakfast. 

She sees the sadness in his eyes when he looks at little Charlie. How he could be sad when looking at her baby brother she doesn’t know. Charlie may cry a lot and take a lot of mommy’s attention but he is pretty adorable. Most of the time. Nothing that Danno should be sad about. But it’s there and it makes her a little sad when she sees it so she makes sure to hug him extra tight when she does.

But mostly, she sees how he looks at Uncle Steve. Well, when he thinks Uncle Steve isn’t paying attention that is. There’s something in his eyes that reminds her of how he used to look at mommy. Before things went bad. Again. And sometimes, she sees the same look in Uncle Steve’s eyes when he thinks Danno isn’t paying attention. 

Being the worldly woman of ten and three quarters that she is, she doesn’t understand why they don’t do something about it. Danno likes Steve like Danno used to like mommy. Steve likes her Danno the same way. They should get married. It’s just that simple to her. She talked to Kono about it once but Kono said it was more complicated than that. That Uncle Steve was emotionally con… cons… constipated (and there is a word she wishes she hadn’t looked up on her dictionary app, yuck!) and didn’t know what to do with his feelings. Grace didn’t know what Kono meant but she had smiled and nodded up at her anyway because she didn’t want Kono to think she couldn’t have grown up talks.

For the past several weeks, she’s been trying to help them. She insists Danno invite Uncle Steve on some of their weekend activities. When they don’t have anything planned, she asks if they can go hang out at Uncle Steve’s because he “has the best beach and knows how to grill my tuna steaks perfectly.” She actually doesn’t like tuna, or any kind of fish, but Uncle Steve seems so happy that he can cook something for her that she pretends to.

Last weekend, she thought something might finally change. Her and Uncle Steve were swimming and she was sure that Uncle Steve had seen Danno staring at him with his mouth open as he came out of the water. She saw them stare at each other. She didn’t imagine it. She knows she didn’t. But then Catherine (Uncle Steve’s part time bed buddy as Kono called her once after covering Grace’s ears and really? Haven’t they figured out she can still hear everything when they do that?) came walking out onto the lanai and ruined it. 

Grace likes Catherine. She really does. Catherine is smart and tough and she has such pretty hair. Of course Grace likes her. But she doesn’t like her with Uncle Steve. And she never sees Uncle Steve looking at Catherine like he looks at her Danno.

But tonight, tonight she knows what to do. She knew exactly what she had to do as soon as Danno came out of the bathroom wearing that silly red cape. It’s not his fault. He didn’t read Twilight so he doesn’t know how vampires _really_ dress so she can forgive him. A little. Besides, she couldn’t exactly tell him he was doing it wrong when Twilight was on a list of books she wasn’t supposed to read until she was old enough to date. But she didn’t want to wait until she was thirty (or forty as Danno had been saying recently). Pretty soon it was going to be fifty and that was practically ancient.

So even if he was wearing a bright red cape and didn’t sparkle, he was still a vampire. Sort of. And the plan she had was perfect. She was going to ask her vampire version Danno to bite Uncle Steve. On the neck. Because when she saw Step-Stan do what looked like biting mommy’s neck a few days ago, mommy had giggled and laughed and kissed him. So if Danno bit Uncle Steve, maybe Uncle Steve would giggle and laugh and kiss Danno. OK, Uncle Steve probably wouldn’t giggle. But maybe the other two things.

After much use of her best smile and about a hundred pretty pleases (and maybe a mention of how Uncle Steve’s neighbors probably wouldn’t try to give her those small bottles like that one weird guy did last year), she convinced Danno that she would much rather go to Steve’s house and watch the Halloween movie before they went trick or treating instead of watching it afterwards back at Danno’s.

Her excitement faded when they got to Uncle Steve’s and she saw Catherine’s car in the driveway. And she didn’t think she imagined the small frown that appeared for a second on her Danno’s face either. Danno had tried to stop from her from running right into the house saying that Steve wasn’t expecting them and might not be family appropriate (whatever that meant) but they never knocked when they came over. And even if Catherine was there, she wasn’t going to let her ruin her plans. But everything was going her way tonight since Uncle Steve was alone on the couch when she walked in.

As usual, Danno teased Uncle Steve about leaving his door unlocked and as usual, Uncle Steve just rolled his eyes at Danno. When Steve asked her what they were doing there she once again smiled her best smile and told him that she really wanted to watch her movie with him, but only if it was OK and only if he didn’t scare easily. She explained that Hocus Pocus was really funny but there were a couple places that she had to close her eyes and hold unto to Danno because they were really scary. And if Danno sat in between them, Steve could hold unto him if he got scared too (and yes, she totally saw the redness that appeared on Danno’s face when she said that).

But before Uncle Steve could answer, Catherine came out of the kitchen holding a huge bowl of popcorn and said that she didn’t scare easily so of course Steve should sit next to Danny (it’s Danno, thank you) because Steve was a great big scaredy cat and was too afraid to take a risk. Grace was suddenly sure she was missing something. Uncle Steve didn’t look happy and kept glancing at Danno but Danno didn’t seem to notice anything since he was putting the movie into the player. Grace frowned a little. Uncle Steve wasn’t afraid of taking risks. Not according to Danno anyway. She was always overhearing him complain about all the risks Steve took when they were working. It didn’t make any sense. 

But before she could think about it, Catherine sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Uncle Steve and invited Grace to sit next to her so Danno could sit between her and Steve.

She had a hard time watching the movie. Danno was holding the popcorn bowl and Uncle Steve kept reaching around behind him to take his handfuls. Danno kept slapping his hand away and when that didn’t work, grabbed it. They were holding hands! Grace beamed at the two of them. Maybe she wouldn’t have to use her plan after all. But then Steve quickly pulled his hand away and muttered something about getting them all something to drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Catherine looking at Steve and shaking her head slightly.

Steve came back a few minutes later and handed everyone their drinks; bottles of beer (yuk!) for him and Danno and Catherine and a juice box for her. He sat back down next to Danno but she did see that he didn’t try to get anymore popcorn from the bowl for the rest of the movie.

As soon as the movie was over she asked Uncle Steve to guess what Danno was dressed as. Steve grinned at Danno and said “Jersey Boy Wonder?” Danno opened his mouth but before he could start what she could tell was going to be an epic rant, she interrupted saying that maybe Danno should just show Uncle Steve. When Danno looked at her like he didn’t know what she meant, she continued and said that he should bite Uncle Steve on the neck.

Danno’s mouth dropped. Steve shifted, suddenly looking a little red in the face himself. And Catherine nearly spit out the drink she was taking. There was a long moment of silence. Grace looked at Catherine. She looked at Danno and Uncle Steve. And then she put on her bestest, most perfect innocent face ever (all wide brown eyes and small smile – she had practiced in the mirror) and said,

“What? Isn’t that what vampires do?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted in this fandom and the first fic I've posted publicly in a very long time. Concrit is much appreciated (as are comments and kudos of course).
> 
> Special thanks to one of my Twitter followers @deejaydee for Steve's costume guess.
> 
> Second chapter will be up soon and will be from Danny's point of view. The addition of that chapter might also change the rating of the fic as a whole. But I'll be sure to make note of that when/if it happens.


End file.
